Ronan/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The general of Kanavan." Main Info *'Name:' Ronan Erudon *'Age:' 19 (Grand Chase), 21 (Twelve Disciples) *'Hobbies:' Fencing training6. Ronan Erudon. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015), cooking *'Likes:' Saving the weak, helping others *'Dislikes:' Shadow Orb, disrespect, uncleanliness *'Weakness:' Erudon family's honor Ronan is the firstborn of the Erudon family, one of Kanavan's most prestigious families that have been generals of the Royal Guards for generations. He is a distant cousin of Karina, one who was suspected of killing royal family members. Ever since his childhood, Ronan had shown high aptitude in both sword and magic. During his childhood, his relative was accused of being the mastermind behind the massacre of the royal family and was exiled. Though this situation had put the house of Erudon in crisis because Ronan was recognized for his excellent studies and martial arts, he was appointed as the youngest member of the Royal Guard. As time passed, he became closer with the princess of Kanavan and when she ascended the throne, he became the general of the Royal Guards. However one day, the Queen who had been quietly ruling Kanavan, suddenly became engrossed in preparing for war. Due to her sudden change in personality, Ronan decided to secretly hide in the Queen's chambers, only to be found by Kaze'aze and end up in her clutches. Soon after, with the help of the Serdin Queen, the Queen of Kanavan was able to regain her consciousness long enough to break the magic on Ronan and allow him to escape. While trying to figure out how to stop the war, Ronan ends up fighting monsters in the Gorge of Oath near the kingdom. There he is helped by the Grand Chase and decides to join them. Coordi - Vampire As time went by, the day turned into night and the excitement of the Halloween festival grew deeper. Although the children decided to stay up as late as possible, they fell asleep earlier than usual since they have been visiting houses here and there all day. Once the children fell asleep, the festival turned into a party for young couples. Considering the fact that the children fell asleep early, one would think that the parents of the children would join the festival. However, none of them were out on the street where the festival was being held. It seemed like the younger ones only had to have fun during the festival, but it was different for the adults. It was the task of the adults to make sure their children were dressed in cute monster clothes, and also had to bake cookies and prepare candies for the visiting children who would threaten to make them the target of tricks if no treats were present. The ones preparing for the festival would be more tired than the ones who merely enjoyed the festival. The younger townsfolk had a hard time understanding the adults. "Why are they not enjoying the festival?" "Don't they have the energy to come out and have fun because of the children? The fun part of the festival is just about to start." "Maybe it's true that when you become old, you won't have the strength to play. People should enjoy themselves while they're young!" The younger folks reasoned and debated while enjoying the festival. Contrary to what they were talking about, the adults were not actually resting their tired bodies. In fact, they took out their old tailcoats from their closets and were getting ready. The clothes they wore used to be in trend a long time ago and the designs may have seemed out of date. Besides, their bodies were not what it used to be. Their stomachs were bigger and their legs were thicker, forcing themselves into these garments truly was a funny sight. They still had trouble containing their excitement and they each fixed each other's clothes in front of the mirror. These couples were not looking at their present appearances. They were all going back to the time they fell in love. They kissed their children's foreheads and instead of going out to the streets, they headed for the outskirts of town. They were heading to the count's castle which was very close by. Count Ronan was a remarkable lord, a vampire and an immortal ruler. Outsiders thought of him as a frightening vampire, but the townsfolk knew him as a friendly man. Since he slept throughout the day and was up during the night, it was rather normal for the people to be invited by the count as guests, especially since he could not walk under the sun. Due to the thought of him being a terrifying vampire, people used to stay away from him. However, the people became close to him as time passed by. On special days like these, he would prepare meals and have guests. "Welcome, everyone. Did you enjoy the festival in town?" "Good day to you, my lord!" "Count Ronan, you seem very sleepy. Don't you need to sleep?" "It's not like I can sleep well at night either. Follow me." The town's women gossiped about the black spots under the count's eyes. As if embarrassed, the count covered his face and lead them through the banquet hall. The banquet hall was more than wide enough to accommodate everyone. The food looked as if there would be leftovers even after everyone was satisfied. Everyone went to their seats while letting out their praises and compliments. Once everyone was seated, the count himself roamed the hall filling everyone's glasses with wine. Some men even tried to drink as soon as their glasses were filled, resulting in their hands being slapped by their wives. Once the count saw that everyone's glasses were filled, he poured some for himself and raised his glass. The people followed and raised their glasses. "God gave us the gift of grapes, and the devil gave us the gift of wine." The count said as he looked at his glass for a while. As someone crazy about wine, or a self-proclaimed sommelier, that was his speech that he treated like a ritual before tasting the wine. He looked at his glass as if possessed by the red shade of the wine and brought it close to his lips. Was it because of his pale skin? His Adam's apple moving up and down after each gulp was seen so vividly. It didn't look like he was drinking to get drunk. It looked as if his whole body was thirsting and craving for it. Everyone wondered among themselves if it was actually red wine he was drinking. Some were convinced that it may have been blood. It was a moment where the people were reminded of the count being a vampire. Even when he was the center of attention, Ronan did not rush. He admired each drop, sensing every bit of flavor dancing on his tongue, his eyes still shut, he started talking about the wine. "Hmm... A powerful scent similar to the black kingdom and the magical land. The roots seem to be of a place far away. If I may further explain, it's like seeing something for the first time, but it feels like you've seen it before. The feeling as if the Lady of Eryuell, elf Muhee, dancing as she gazes upon the sea. That's what I felt." "......" The black kingdom and the magical land represented the kingdoms of Kanavan and Serdin respectively. It meant that the wine tasted like it was from the Bermesiah Continent where both kingdoms were, except the wine itself wasn't. It was made of Archimedian grapes with the winemaking process of the island of Eryuell. This was the true meaning of what Count Ronan was saying. Sadly, without profound knowledge of wine, the people did not think of it as more than a bitter drink. "Hmm... I don't get what he is saying." "Shhhh. Just think of it as an expensive drink." "Of course. When would we ever get to drink something like this unless we are invited to do so by the count? Yes, so elves make this kind of wine. Right?" The townsfolk followed the count and drank the wine. Ronan watched them with a smile and introduced the food that was prepared for the guests. "The food we have prepared today is grilled calf which goes exquisitely well with the wine. Try it together. On the side, some cheddar cheese salad." As soon as the count was done talking, the people placed their glasses on the table and grabbed their fork and knife. In reality, the reason the people accepted the count's invite was not actually for the wine. It was for the food that came with the wine that the count prepared himself. The count was a self-proclaimed sommelier, but the people thought of him as a first-class chef. "Yum! Yumyum! This is so delicious, Count Ronan." "How could the meat be this lean?" "Wow. My throat is begging me to swallow it!" "Ahh, what you said earlier makes so much more sense now that I try it with the food." Ronan smiled in content as he looked at each of his guests. The people showered him with compliments while they feasted. The shoemaker who had his mouth full, put down his fork and knife to lift both of his thumbs up when his eyes came in contact with the count. The count smiled. "Do you still need cookies? I could bake you some right now." The shoemaker, almost choking, reluctantly swallowed his food with wine. "Ahh, Count Ronan. That was such a long time ago..." Said the shoemaker as if disapproving. The others joined in jokingly and chimed in on the conversation. "Why not? Ask him for some cookies. I would love to have some of the count's cookies." "Right. I still can't get over how good your cookies are Count Ronan." "Not only that, We wouldn't have had this amazing meal if we haven't knocked on his door." "Trick or treat!" The people who have been invited to the banquet hall were here when they were young on the same day that the Halloween festival took place in town. The children made a bet, whoever loses a game of 'rock scissors paper' had to knock on the door of the castle where the vampire count lived. That was how it all began. Count Ronan was amazed by his daring guest and made a batch of cookies for him. The children who tried his cookies waited for Halloween to come back. Soon enough, the visits became frequent and they were invited for many different kinds of food. Time passed by and the children grew up to be older men and women, but Count Ronan was still the same. Thinking about how his image changed from frightening to friendly, all would agree that he has gone through changes the most. Count Ronan smiled and spoke. "Everyone, have a lovely Halloween." "You too, Count Ronan!" On that Halloween night, the second chapter of the Halloween party was about to begin. Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *In his Vampire avatar, Ronan's facial features were entirely changed and so far the only Coordi to do so. **Oddly enough, Vampire's eyes in his portrait are golden while the sprites show them red. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Ronan 01.png|'General' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Ronan 02.png|'Soldier of Kanavan' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Ronan 03.png|'Protector' portrait. Kakaoronandefault.png|'General' expression system. Kakaoronanss.png|'Soldier of Kanavan' expression system. Kakaoronanvampire.png|'Vampire' Coordi expression system. IconHero-Ronan-5.png|'General' icon. IconHero-Ronan-6.png|'Soldier of Kanavan' icon. IconHero-Ronan-Limit.png|'Protector' icon. IconHero-Ronan-Vampire.png|'Vampire' Coordi icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ronan Chibi.png|Ronan's chibi portrait. Cownatronan.png Halloween vampire.png Sprites Ronan-5-1.png Ronan-5-2.png Ronan-6-1.png Ronan-6-2.png Ronan-limit-1.png Ronan-limit-2.png Ronan-vampire-1.png Ronan-vampire-2.png Videos キャラクター紹介 6：ロナン|Character Introduction #6 - Ronan, dubbed by Ayumu Murase. Quotes *''"Honor and pride are the most important things for a knight."'' *''"With war... even if you win, there is still suffering that remains."'' *''"Though it is not possible to protect everything... I want to still be able to protect it all."'' *''"No more... I will no longer surrender to darkness."'' *''"If you are a knight, you must think of your allies behind you rather than the enemy in front of you."'' *''"Kuhahaha-Yes! I feel the unlimited power! Ah... Wrong game."'' *''"You are a sufficiently lovely person."'' *''"Stand and fight until the end!"'' *''"A knight must never show his back!"'' *''"Close your eyes and see with the eyes of your heart."'' *''"Though I may fall down, I will never go down on my knees!"'' *''"Do not worry! I will protect you."'' *''"Do not worry. I am not weak."'' *''"Sing? It has been so long since I've sung a song..."'' *''"Before strengthening your sword, you must strengthen your heart."'' *''"Where could Elesis be..."'' *''"You have not yet broken free of your restrictions..."'' *''"This is not your limit."'' *''"Haha... Cooking is just something that I learned over time... Isn't it pretty normal for most people?"'' *''"As long as you have the courage to stand up and fight, you will be able to overcome any fear."'' *''"Such amazing growth. You are very special."'' *''"A happiness magic spell? If it exists, you will be the first person I use it on."'' *''"If you rest today, you must run tomorrow."'' *''"I wonder how things are in Kanavan..."'' *''"Do not stand down!"'' *''"You lack the conviction of a knight...'' *''"I will always protect you."'' *''"Do not draw a line saying that you did your best. This is not the end of our limits."'' *''"I will no longer forgive you!"'' *''"Amazing! You have exceeded my expectations."'' *''"If you give up here... You will never be able to stand up again."'' *''"How is it that you..."'' *''"I am Ronan Erudon. A knight of Kanavan and the eldest of the Erudon family."'' *''"There is no such thing as defeat for a knight of Kanavan!"'' *''"You look sad."'' References Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Tank Type Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Aernas' Heroes __FORCETOC__